


The Blind Card

by orphan_account



Category: Daredevil (TV), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Blind Character, Blind jokes, Bussiness Meeting, Captain America swears, Disappointed Steve Rogers, Matt and Tony are stupid dumbasses, but fears pepper, exploding StarkPhones, matt is a hell of a lawyer, tony hates business meetings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-02-23 05:39:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13183500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A Crossover between the famous  devil of Hells Kitchen and the most popular heroes of the world the Avengers.Tony had to attend to a meeting that was about his company making some corrupt deals off the grid in the already pretty shitty part of New York what's name is Hells Kitchen.The lawyer who accused Stark's company of such a crude thing was not only prepared but even had proof in his hands.So the was no other choice for the billionaire than to Ally with the blind lawyer to find the root of the weed and rescue the reputation of his company.





	1. Doctor Stark and the blind guy

**Author's Note:**

> You would imagine that getting to know the guy who happened to accuse your company of corruption would be bad.
> 
> But that doesn't count for Tony Stark.

Tony sat in his very nice chair in his work space. Sadly he had to leave in five minutes for another nerve stealing bussiness meeting since Pepper would kill him if he would not show up.

There had been a case about some of Stark Industries' properties in Hells Kitchen where a blind lawyer had the balls to go against one of the biggest and most powerful lawssuits of the world saying there would be some corrupt underhand dealing going on.

The guy must either have been very brave or stupid to do that because playing the One-Man-Army? Nothing Tony would advise anyone.

"Sir. I hate to interrupt your slumber in your office chair but if you don't go now to the meeting with your lawssuit and Mr. Murdock you are gonna be late and Ms. Potts will surely rip of your head again.", JARVIS said making the billionaire groan .

"Yes, mommy. Don't worry, I am not gonna be late for school."

Sighing Tony stood up and made his way to the conference room left to his office where already a elderly strictly dressed woman and a young man with a very very embarrassing cheap suit and some old men sunglasses waited.

Without even greating the other lawyer at first Tony went to the woman while he questioned where the others of the legal team buggered off to pass their paid time. "They said they were still full with work with the little stunt you and the others pulled in Sokovia and send me over there alone. But Mr. Raynold said if you need some of them or the whole team to handle the case in Hells Kitchen he would send them over, too."

Mrs. Oerhyann gave Tony a small note that confirmed her statement as the younger man coughed to attract the attention to himself. "Good afternoon, Doctor Stark. It's very nice to actually meet you in person. I though you would be to busy with being in the Avengers to be present at the meeting about Stark Industries' transactions in Hells Kitchen.", the advocate spoke without a hint of fear and held out his hand in a form of a polite greeting.

Just it was very misdirected and nearly hit Mrs. Oerhyann what made Tony chuckle. "Watch out, blind man. And - although I really appreciate that finally someone calls me by my title - Please call me Tony. Formalities make me feel as old as I am and that's not really nice."

Almost immediatly retracted the lawyer his hand seeming to be used with almost hitting persons or objects and laughed. "I will, _Tony._ By the way there's something I appreciate about you, too."

Curious Tony raised one of the eyebrows realising in the same moment that Mr. Murdock wouldn't see it before he responded with amusement.

"So what would that be? I don't think that it would be my handsomeness or sexy looks judging after your little handicap."

"You are one of few persons that are comfortable with making blind jokes around me."

 


	2. Serious matters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The meeting moves to the more serious matters. And leads to a quite not small outburst.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooooooooooooo... has anyone got ideas? For future chapters? And excuse my not quite perfect english. I prefer reading to writing.

The two men laughed till Mrs. Oerhyann interrupted the serene atmosphere. “Tony, Mr. Murdock. Although I enjoy the jokes, too, there are more graving matters we have to discuss. For example a possible corruption.”

Suddenly the temperature dropped in the room to a more serious climate as Matt went to the table and tasted for the folder, that laid there.

“My client, Randy Dworzcek, works as programmer in the local Stark Industries Phone Development shop in Hells Kitchen. After witnessing his boss, Mr. Jackson, meeting the chief engineer from AIM and heard them talking about tweaking the next generation of StarkPhones so that they would be ticking time bombs.”

After he found the folder the lawyer took it and made his way back to Tony and Mrs. Oarhyann. Opening the folder and tasting trough the multiple files he searched before he stopped and took a blueprint out.

The Stark logo clearly stood out.

"That's as I've been told the blueprint of the StarkPhone. Having witnessed that conversation my client searched on the company server for proof. He found that blueprint. It was then given to me in confidence as his lawyer that I would take it to you, Tony. 

He said that 'Mr. Stark wound see what I mean. And please deliver Mr. Stark the message that not only the StarkPhone is affected.'", the advocate explained as Tony took the blueprint to examine it.

"Shit. How did they manage that?!JARVIS, stop the production from every newest generation StarkDevice that's running. Now. I want every single device to be examined."

Angry the billionaire threw the blueprint away and stomped on the floor making the woman next to him shriek startled.

He went on cursing badly, run out of the office still very furious and shut the door with a loud bang. 

"I think the meeting is... finished for today Mr. Murdock. I am sorry for having to see Tony like that but he experienced personally the consequences of corruption."

Mrs. Oerhyann excused the behavior of the furious inventor before she lead Matt to the door.

"Don't worry. I understand. Leading such a big company comes with dealing with pretty bad situations like this.", the young lawyer answered as he took out his white cane and let it clap out.

"I-", he began to say but stumbled on his feet as his senses suddenly got overloaded giving him painful headache. 

Mrs. Oerhyann caught him before Matt could hit the floor with his face.

"Damn, this hurts!", he cried at the same time before his senses suddenly shut off leaving him completely disoriented.

"Mr. Murdock, is everything okay?", the woman asked him very worried but Matts stumbled again while he began to shake heavily.

Going to have a panic attack he shouted not even having heard the question of his attendance loudly.

"Hello? HELLO? AHH!! AAAAAAAAAA!!!"

Matt shouted on as he sat on the floor and hyperventilated.


	3. Question time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt's rules for questioning:
> 
> 1) take a breath  
> 2) cool down  
> 3) if not slowed down enough repeat the first and second step  
> 4) start questioning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P. S.:   
> Please note that the rules are very important if you happen to meet a hyperactive, coffee filed, eccentric and worried billionaire. 
> 
> Eccept you don't want to prevent an overload.

Disoriented Matt woke up in a bed with comfortable soft sheets. His senses were kind of absence and dazed and his mind was not better.

Everything slurred making him confused. It took him quite a while before he realized that someone must have given him drugs. The expensive and holy shit damn good kind of drugs which put you out completely.

"Mr. Murdock", a artificial robotic voice said out of now where what gave Matt nearly a heart attack since his senses were still not completely there letting him feel pretty defenseless, "You are in the infirmary of the Stark Tower, which is usually used by the Avengers. Master Stark had to sedate you because you had a heavy panic attack and brought you up there. Since then you slept exactly 3 hours, 41 minutes and 20 seconds."

Slowly his memories came back from the meeting with Tony. But a panic attack?

Matt normally did not have one. Actually he never had one except this one time after he had got a bad concussion from meeting Castle.

"Sir? Are you uncomfortable with the knowledge about the given sedatives? I recorded that your heartbeat spiked up after my mentioning."

No shit Sherlock. He was VERY uncomfortable with sedatives.

By the way... where did the voice come from. The haze in his mind was frustrating and did really disorient Matt.

"Eh yes. Makes me dizzy and confused. React quite sensitive to drugs.", he said out loud wondering if his voice sounded really that slurred or if he just imagined it.

"Shall I notify Master Stark of your awakening, Sir? It would dampen his worries after your wellbeing."

Although he wanted to just go home and sleep out his drug related hangover - at least he had no headache - Matt shrugged as he answered.

"Yeah. And could you tell me where I could find a bathroom?"

  
Five minutes later as the lawyer returned from the bathroom - his mood was not the best after hitting too many object for his liking - the billionaire he just had met some hours ago in the meeting appeared.

"Good Night, Matty. Jarvis said you're still feeling a bit fuzzy? You remember what happened?"

Tony sat down on the chair next to the hospital bed Matt had slept in before while the lawyer made his way back to his sleeping place.

"Not exactly. I remember the meeting and leaving the conference room but after that everything goes blank"

He told the truth. There was no point in lying since it did upset himself, too.

"I hope you don't mind but Jarvis made some scans while you were asleep. The results said that you have some strange isotopes in your blood. After some research from my side I found out you had a bad accident with chemicals.

Have the doctors ever informed you of the isotopes? Are they a result of the accident in your childhood? Or did something happen recently? Did you experience some bad side effects? Do you have often panic attacks or something related to that?"

"Please stop bombarding me with questions. You're overpowering me and you have to know that I am a lawyer. Please just - take a breath and slow down."

Now He knee why people said that Stark was difficult to handle with. That man had a mind too fast for his own good.

After Tony did take more than one breath to calm down he began questioning Matt again starting with the question of the lawyers knowledge about the isotopes.

"Yes, I was informed of the isotopes in my blood and yes, they were a result of the accident in my childhood. Though it was all above the news then and my father even tried to sue the company they just covered the medical bills saying that it was my own fault for causing the accident. The whole thing was forgotten and then after I graduated the industry was closed down in cause of bankruptcy."

Shocked Tony coughed as he accidentally   
swallowed his spit before went on. "That's really a dramatic story you got here, Matt. It definitely would qualify you as hero since every hero has got a dramatic background story of how shitty the world is.... I am drifting away. To the next question: bad side effects?"

"None that I know of. Although my senses got quite sensitive. You know what they say. 'If you lose one sense, the others get sharper'"

That time he decided against telling Tony the whole truth about how sharp his senses got since the genius was technically still a stranger to Matt even if the befriended really fast.

It's never good to trust people you've just met right away. And who knew - maybe Tony would spew his secret out to SHIELD.

"Ok. I have to admit that you're pretty dramatic. You're about to beat Legolas in the Drama Queen contest if you keep going."

They both began to laugh. Making things worse Matt commented Tony's observation what just let them laugh even harder.

"Really? Though you were the dramatic one?"

"Nah. I am just the guy who pays everything and is 'just the spoiled little rich kid that's got no idea of anything'."

"Who said that?"

"Would you believe if I say it was our dear holy outdated legend Captain America himself?"

This topped the ice cake and suddenly Matt fell of the bed laughing so much that he hardly could breath. Minutes passed till the lawyer got finally better.

"Mr. Nice guy being mean to Mr. Too much of a Genius. Yes, it's very easy to believe."

"Let us just drop the subject."

Now pissed off and embarrassed Tony went back to the original topic and asked Matt another question this time about the panic attack.

"I just had once a panic attack. It was caused by a concussion I got as I tripped down the stairs. My senses were overloaded and then there was suddenly nothing. Imagine already being disabled of your seeing and then add the disorientation that follows if your other senses stop responding."

"That must have been bad. Have you gone to a doctor after that?"

A long stiffening silence followed. Tony already knew the answer.

"No."

The billionaire sighed knowing he couldn't judge the lawyer since he would have done the same thing in this situation.

"So... since your senses are still crap and fuzzy... what do you think about joining the merry Avengers for a Adventure in watching a movie full of action, knights in shining amours and damsels in distress?"

The billionaire stood up and made a big show of reenacting the different roles and speaking first in a high and very pitchy voice before changing to a darker, rough and dangerous sounding one.

It was ridiculous to even listen to it.

So Matt put up his best broken puppy face he had whimpering like a desperate child.

"I would be very happy for it if I could join this great adventure, sire. But haven't you heard? I am not able to "watch" a movie in cause of a tragic accident that did not only change my life completely but costed my eyesight too."

They - again - collapsed laughing and ended both up on the floor.

Nobody cared to change the situation so it was no wonder that as a certain super soldier came into the room searching for the billionaire he found him still laughing with a stranger as they both still laid on the floor.

"How is it that I always miss the funny jokes?"


	4. Picking up broken pieces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Never dare to compare something primitive like Siri to JARVIS in Tony's presence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just don't .

"Oh hey Steve. How are you feeling, old man? Do your bones hurt? Have you problems with your back?"

It was some minutes later after Matt and Tony had noticed Steve's presence in the infirmary.

Tony helped Matt to stand up before he ran away coming back with a cane and red tinted glasses.

"Very funny Tony. By the way, I am Steve Rogers. Nice to meet you, sir."

"It's an honor to meet you, Captain. My name is Matt Murdock from Nelson & Murdock."

Impressed the soldier responded while he shook Matts hand acknowledging the disability of his conversational partner while he ignored Tony who did funny faces right next to him.

"Congratulations. I heard in the news about what you did with Fisk. It must have taken much bravery to do such a thing."

"My friend would say it was just my stubbornness which also had cost us well payed jobs at a law firm for wanting to help the innocents that are to often ignored in our system."

Bored Tony interrupted the conversation with jumping right between Matt and Steve doing a stupid dance.

"What the- Tony why are you dancing?"

"Because I am bored, your talking won't stop and I want to watch a movie. And if you dare to say something about sending our guest away he's already invited to our movie night."

Matt threw the cane with his left hand so that it clapped out and put his glasses on. The much laughing before the soldier arrived had really helped against his own dizziness and his senses were almost as sharp as they should be although Matt did not know if that's a good or bad thing.

In cause of his heightened senses he registered the buzzing of every electro appliance of the floor what was even worse than to go shopping Christmas presents.

"Let's go before anyone here starts a Civil War over some old cookies. And what was the weird voice I heard coming out nowhere as I woke up?"

"Just A Rather Very Intelligent System who happens to not just run this tower by for example organizing the security but also running and helping my company doing almost as must as my sweet devilish girlfriend Pepper."

Again the voice out of nowhere spoke up but this time Matt could determine the origin of the voice.

It was from the speakers hidden behind the walls.

And there were many speakers alone on this floor. Almost as many as hidden cameras.

"So this 'Intelligent System' in this tower is a little bit like Siri on my iPhone?"

"You didn't-", the soldier begann to say but before Matt could even understand what Steve wanted to imply Tony cried this time not acting like it very hysteric.

"YOU DARE TO COMPARE MY SWEET LITTLE JARVIS TO THAT DUMB STUPID SHIT APPLE CAME UP SINCE NOBODY EXCEPT ME HAD THE RESOURCES AND KNOWLEDGE AND IQ TO CREATE AN ARTIFICIAL INTELLIGENCE?!"

For a normal human Tony's shouting in a closed room would already have been incredible loud and would have left a ringing in the ears.

But for Matt it was pure torture so his first reaction to that cry was to punch the billionaire straight into the face before cursing about his pained sensitive ears.

"Damn! What's that?! And shit does it hurt! Why?!"

It seemed like the blind lawyer had ended up breaking Tony's nose.

Steve who just though why he always had to pick the broken pieces up just shook his head and brought Tony a cloth for his bleeding nose.

While he gave Tony his best 'Captain America is disappointed in you' he expressed the same message through a very sarcastic and rhetorical question.

"Really? Did you have to break his nose?"

"I am sorry for overreacting. Though my ears hurt.

Sceptic Steve nodded although he had a strange feeling about this blind friend of Tony.

He had to admit that this guy had quite a impressing right hook and even scarier reflexes than Natasha when she was in the mood.

"I have to catch Bruce for examining Tony's nose. Can I leave you two dumbasses alone?"

"Language, Steve. What would America think if they saw our dear patriotic man number one swearing?"

"Yes... I promise not to hurt Tony further as long he does not directly engage to attack me."

"That's enough for me."

"Hey! Don't leave me alone with Matt, Steve! Have you already forgotten that this guy broke my nose only a moment ago? Steve!!!"

And then the two men were left to be alone again by Steve.

 

 

 

 


	5. Not even one day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is something worse than having to face a angry Tony.
> 
> It's facing a furious Bruce Banner.

"Not even one day! I swear if you guys don't stop causing trouble every fucking day, I'll quit!", a new voice shouted as another man came with Steve in the infirmary.

Matt could smell the anger of that mentioned man. It reeked like chemicals?

"Don't exaggerate, Brucie bear. We don't cause trouble 'every' day.", Tony tried to argument but Matt did not buy it.

Steve didn't either.

And the man's - probably Bruce judging after the nickname he was given a moment before - smell just got stronger with every second that passed.

"Oh really? Yesterday the cooking accident? Can you recall it?"

"Yes, I can. But it was not my fault! How could I know that you don't quench hot oil with water?"

Despite the urge of crashing his head multiple times against the nearest wall Matt just buried it in hands to prevent another concussion.

He remembered the last one good enough.

"Shut up. I don't want to hear anything from you today. You are this much away from being smashed by Hulk"

Registering the hand gesture Bruce made Matt assumed that he was quite close to have an outburst.

The particular information about this Hulk smash drained every color out of face at the same time Matt heard Tony's heart to skip a beat.

In silence Bruce aided Tony's nose and checked up Matt's hand.

"So why did you punch Tony in the face? Judging from Steve's behavior it doesn't have to do with you being one of the bad guys."

"Yeah about that... I have got sensitive ears. As I compared not knowing what would follow Siri to 'JARVIS' Tony shouted incredibly loud how insulting that is. The result was that I accidentally punched him in the face. Though my ears still ring Ifeel sorry for overreacting."

"At least you acknowledge your mistake. Not like a specific other person in this room."

"Hey! He punched me in my face! I have every right to be angry about it."

Not one millisecond later Bruce turned furiously around and grabbed the billionaire by his collar while the smell of chemicals increased to a tenfold.

"HAVEN'T I TOLD YOU TO SHUT UP? I SERIOUSLY DID NOT JOKE ABOUT THE HULK SMASH!", he shouted making not only Tony shriek but Matt whimpering as his hearing was again tortured.

"Ok ok. I am a bad boy and shut up. Please don't hurt me?"

With hands up in a defensive position Tony grew quiet fearing the wrath of his teammate.

Even Steve made a step away from Bruce.

Matt should do the same but in his stubborn mind he simply though about calming Bruce down so that his day could go on without a third accident.

Fearless he walked over to the raging doctor and put his slightly hurt hand on the man's shoulders.

He softly turned Bruce around and tried to directly look him into his anger loaded eyes although he did not know how.

In that moment Bruce calmed down and tilted his head in a confused manner as he let go of Tony.

Bruce hands reached up to Matt's glasses taking a flashlight out of his pocket. Still confused he lifted the tinted glasses and check out Matt's pupils.

"Your eyes don't respond to light."

"Sorry to interrupt your ongoing checkup, Sir, but I am blind with no light perception. I can surely attest that I have got no concussion this time."

"This time?"

"Hit my head tripping over the stairs."

And suddenly Bruce grew anxious again. What did he do? Was it because of his blindness? People tended to react bad when they found out.

Foggy was an exception.

"Don't tell me this bullshit. I have to take care of two super spies, a stubborn man child, a whiny god and a super soldier who thinks endangering his health would be better than letting his doctor worry."

Oh come on! It's because he lied. How could Matt escape out of this situation.

"Stop thinking about selling me another bunch of lies. I won't let you go until you told me every little detail about this head injury you definitely not got in cause of some tripping over stairs!"

That was just his stupid luck.

Scratching his neck Matt answered knowing he couldn't escape Bruce he whispered an unsure response.

"I got shot... in my head."

"You are even worse than Tony."

At the mention of his name Tony lifted his head to speak up before he decided otherwise.

"Who shot you?"

"A guy who's hobby is to punish people."

"Please be more accurate. There a many people with that hobby."

"I am accurate enough."

Again the previously weakened smell of chemicals got stronger.

"Punisher."

Now it was Steve's turn to flip out.

"How the heck did you end up with that guy?! I though you worked as lawyer?"

"I do."

"So why tried the Punisher to kill you? A blind lawyer?"

"Ehem..."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you feel it? The anxiety for an update? The anger and curiosity because of a stupid cliffhanger?
> 
> No?
> 
> It wouldn't have mattered anyway.


End file.
